


Wicked games

by Nematic



Series: Wicked Games [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 2000s, Established Relationship, Experienced Joe, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kind of virgin Nicky, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Nicky has never been with a woman, One Night Stands, Playing love games, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, They take good care of Nicky, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nematic/pseuds/Nematic
Summary: "Okay, truth it is then!" Joe had said happily, looking around inside the restaurant, thinking about what to ask Nicky. "Have you... ever.." he started, still looking for inspiration.Then he suddenly said in a lower voice: ".. wanted to be intimate with a woman?"Nicky's face changed to a more serious one, bewildered by the question. He wanted to see what had caught Joe's eyes, who still was looking away from him, and turned slightly around in his seat."You mean; a woman like that?" Nicky rephrased for Joe, both knowing who he was referring to.////Or the story of the new year's eve Nicky and Joe shared with a woman!
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kayasani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Original Female Character(s), Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Wicked Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907056
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Wicked games

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I feel very old for actually remembering the 1999 to 2000 new year's eve - though, I was a kid at the time (thank you for not asking) ;)
> 
> I have changed my mind, and this have now become part of a series! This first part is mostly smut... the story-building is in the next part (but of course with explicit details as well)

It was new year's eve - and the beginning of the 21th century was closing in. 

Everyone was buzzing with excitement about the new year, new century, as it seemed like it would bring endless new possibilities. 

Everywhere, the celebration was going on, still counting down the last couple of hours before every 1999 sign would change to 2000 on all monitors, computers, clock-radios, and so on - all around the world. 

People was running around in the streets with golden clothing items, funny hats or maybe even glasses that wrote '2000'. 

In a more quite part of town lay some of the fine dining areas. Here, a more composed celebration was going on.

The ceiling of this particular restaurant was covered in tiny low lit light bulbs, mimicking a star covered sky. But otherwise the decorations was kept to a classic minimum, only some slivery glitter added a few places. The elegant dining tables were all covered in snow white tablecloths, and had a smaller elegant silver vase with a single white rose.

Not that many people were at this hour left inside the restaurant, a few couples sat scattered around in the otherwise vacant dining hall.

It was just perfect for the two of them. Private and undisturbed they sat in a corner, holding hands above the table, not caring if anyone saw them. 

They had been so happy for the opportunity of going out on new year's eve, having been crazy busy with their line of work lately. They had had a week together alone, and they loved how they could completely relax and enjoy their time.

It had been Nicky, who had surprised Joe with the reservation on the 'nice and fancy place' as Joe had exclaimed as they had walked inside. Nicky had only explain that they needed to look nice for the occasion, and both were wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a tie, Joe's a little more lose than Nicky's more tightly fitting to his body.

It had so far been a perfect date. Joe had loved it all, and Nicky as well. The nine course meal, the wine, the drinks, everything had been delicious. 

As this evening was about celebrating the start of the new century, they had been talking for hours about their time together during the now ending century. It was everything and anything really: Stories they remembered, little memories of found moments, or just thoughts about life or love.

As the evening had continued, and their intake of alcoholic beverages had increased as well, their mood had shifted into a more playful tone.

They had even started a little game between them.

"Okay, Nicky!" Joe then said, focusing in on his lover's face, clearly trying to look less drunk than he felt. He had taken of his jacket at some point, and hanged it on the back of his chair. Joe now sat in his lose white shirt, the sleeves pulled up slightly and was displaying just a tiny bit of his chest as the first couple of buttons was undone, and the tie more loosely hanging. "Truth or dare, amore mio?" He said as he winked at Nicky.

"Truth!" Nicky had gladly replied, sending a big smile for Joe, expectant waiting for whatever bold question he would ask him.

"Okay, truth it is then!" Joe had said happily, looking around inside the restaurant, thinking about what to ask Nicky. "Have you... ever.." he started, still looking for inspiration. 

Then he suddenly said in a lower voice: ".. wanted to be intimate with a woman?" 

Nicky's face changed to a more serious one, bewildered by the question. He wanted to see what had caught Joe's eyes, who still was looking away from him, and turned slightly around in his seat.

They both observed a dark brown haired women walking up to the bar in the other side of the restaurant. She was wearing a otherwise simple black dress, with only one shoulder strap, but it looked like it could have been painted on her, as it was a perfectly fit on her, displaying all the right curves of a woman's body, and went all the way down to just above the floor.

She sat down slowly on one of the bar stools, but seemed to be alone at the moment. 

"You mean; a woman like _that_?" Nicky rephrased for Joe, both knowing who he was referring to.

"Yes." Joe whispered but suddenly remembered his manners, and turned his attention back to Nicky. "Sorry love, that was a stupid question." He then apologized, face clear with remorse. 

They both still felt the buzz of the alcohol, and Nicky did not want to make Joe feel guilty or ruin their perfect night. "No, no, don't worry. I can see the attraction." Nicky smiled up at Joe, still one hand in his, squeezing it just a bit more.

Nicky was not blind to the beauty of women, it had just never really been a thing he had thought about very much.

They both knew, that Joe had had his experiences with other men, but also women before he met Nicky. This was no secret between them, and they had talked about it before. Having been a priest before joining the holy war, Nicky had been a virgin until meeting Joe - who had showed him a whole new world of pleasure, he had denied himself before. 

Nicky smiled at the almost forgotten memories of their first time. It was a bittersweet experience of a very different time, a time where they had thought so much against their hearts desire until finally giving up and giving in. At least a lot had changed since then.

He looked back at his love, and felt no bad feelings about his question. He himself had asked for 'truth'. He wanted to answer truthfully. 

"A woman's body does have some appeal to me." Nicky admitted. "But they seem so tiny, and fragile - I would be scared to break her." He laughed with Joe, who was smiling again. 

"Oh, Nicky, of course you wouldn't! You can be so sweet and careful when you want." Joe was clearly back in their little game. 

"But, I would have no idea what to do, anyway." Nicky said resignedly, and their conversation had been changed to new questions from then on.

They drank more wine, Joe even dared kissing Nicky's hand once or twice. Of course, this was the new century starting - this felt like the years when homophobia would finally die out for good. They both hoped so, and happily talked about nothing again. 

Nicky saw an hour later, that the woman still sat alone by the bar. Joe had just picked 'dare' for their game, that had been paused for a time.

"She is a strangly beautiful for someone sitting there alone, on new year's eve." Nicky then stated. 

Joe looked at her as well. "Yeah, it's a shame to be alone on such a historical night." He replied aghast. He then bent forward, closer to Nicky.

"I still can't get this picture out of my head, of you fucking her shamelessly." He whispered to Nicky. "It feels like it would be the hottest thing, to be watching my Nicolo ruining such a nice little girl."

Nicky sat with his mouth open! "Yusuf!" He exclaimed, but the pictures were now in his mind as well. Being on display for his love's entertainment was something he loved doing with Joe. He looked back at the unsuspecting girl.

Almost a century of the two of them together, and Joe could still get Nicky's heart racing with his crazy sexualised whispering of forbidden acts. This one was prossibly one of the worst ideas he so far had out voiced.

"I dare you, amore mio," Nicky said then, glimps in his eyes, alcohol still clouding his mind, "... to ask if _she_ would be interested in our company, maybe drink a drink with us?" 

Now, it was Joe who was appearing shocked, but really he was just super excited about this dare. They both knew he would do it - but Nicky really hoped for a epic turn down from the elegant woman. Just to observe Joe not getting his way, for once, would be magnificent. Though, part of Nicky still had the image from Joe's fantasy going on in his mind - and it wasn't unpleasant.

" _You asked for this, so watch closely, my love_." Joe said in Italian as he stood op from their table, " _You can learn a lot from the master of seduction, you know?_ " He added, winking at Nicky. 

Nicky smirked back at him, not impressed before he saw some results. " _Yeah yeah, show me how good you always say you are - idiot_." But Nicky loved the game they had going on.

He observed how Joe walked with carefree steps up to the bar, looking around - then slightly closing in on the girl, who finally was looking up at him. 

Nicky had no idea what they were saying to each other, but it did not look like a direct rejection much to his remorse. They talked for some time, making Nicky wait uncomfortable long for the result.

At some point, Joe even had the girl turning in her seat, looking back at Nicky who now felt very much on display - embarrassed for whatever lies Joe probably was pouring onto the poor girl. 

She smiled at Nicky, who couldn't do nothing but smirk back at her with a shy smile. Joe and the girl was talking about something again, she even looked to be whispering something lowly at Joe. Nicky was completely aghast, he was clearly lose this game - and horribly. 

Suddenly, she turned away from Joe. She looked furiously at him, as she then stood op from her stool, and walked away.

Maybe, Nicky wasn't losing at all? He got his hopes up again, even though it wasn't like they had been betting anything on it. This was about Joe's pride, and how Nicky would like to see his smug smile removed, just for a moment. 

Joe came back to Nicky, and sat down on his chair not revealing any emotions. 

" _So_?" Nicky asked in Italian, clearly confused by the whole thing he had observed. " _She left?_ "

Nicky could read on Joe's smug face then, that this was not a game he was losing, even though he had no idea how Joe saw this as a victory. 

" _She told me the number of the room she is staying at, at the hotel across the street_." Joe said with a satisfying smile. 

" _Liar_!" Nicky exclaimed, but Joe's smile grew impossible bigger. " _No, amore. We are meeting her in her room in 45 minutes. And she is buying champagne for the three of us_." 

" _You are crazy!_ " Nicky almost yelled, but remembered they were not all alone in the restaurant. " _Why would she want us in her room? We are strangers to her, what if we were psychopaths or something?_ " 

_"I made some very convincing arguments, and I guess she was tired of being alone. She seemed nice._ " Joe said in reply, still smiling all over his face.

" _Nice? What if she is a psychopath, then? What if she is setting up a trap? This could be dangerous, Joe_." Nicky was still trying to get some sense into Joe's head. " _What if she knows about us? About what we are?"_ He said in a lower voice.

" _She doesn't - and it was you who set up this dare, remember? Stop talking about psychopaths, and try and see the opportunity here_." Joe said defendant, wanting his love to calm down and see what an amazing opportunity they had been given. He still had a wink in his eye telling how psyched he was about this little 'adventure'. " _She has absolutely no idea about us... the reason why we are meeting in secrecy is, that she is married_." 

" _Married_?" Nicky was just stunned by Joe's crazy idea, that only became more complex to him.

" _Unhappily married_." Joe tried to explain, _"He left her alone on new year's eve, Nicky_!" Joe had clearly been affected by the woman's story, he always had such a loving and caring heart, though he often would deny it.

Nicky was silent for a thoughtful moment. He did feel sympathy for the poor beautiful woman, who had seemed so lonely sitting all by herself for hours, looking to be dressed up for something that did not happen.

If Joe couldn't see the harm in meeting this woman, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It was just them having a drink, maybe learning a bit of her story.

Nicky signed then. " _Okay, let's meet this person you have found so intriguing_." Waving his hands resignedly.

" _But I'm not fucking anyone just because you have this ridiculus fantasy!_ " Nicky warned Joe, pointing warningly at him. Joe loved when Nicky was just a bit drunk, and angry: It made him very Italian in his gesturing. 

He smiled wide at Nicky, waving his hands submissively in the air, trying to indicate that he had no evil plans. " _Let's just meet this kind young woman - you will like her_. _It's just a drink, remember?_ " 

" _Ha! Nothing is ever 'just' with you, amore!_ " Nicky knew Joe too well to trust his little schemes, but still felt excited about this particular adventure.

* * *

Nicky followed behind Joe into the Hotel lobby, that they had entered across the street. 

It was a very classy, luxury hotel, with bordeaux red drapes and large chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling in the lobby.

There was still one hour left before midnight, most was probably out celebrating, so the entrance was pretty vacant of people. 

They went straight to the elevator, and took it to the 20th floor. 

Nicky still felt like this could be the worst idea ever, but part of him was also very curious to meet this woman.

Joe seemed quite fascinated by her, Nicky would almost feel jealous, if that had been a characteristic he possessed - but he did not after this many years together. Nicky trusted Joe, down to his core, his heart would forever be his.

Joe had led the way to the room following the signs indicating the numbers, and knocked carefully three times on the door he had been looking for.

He had sent Nicky a smile as he had caressed his lover's check, making Nicky feel that he was still what was most important to Joe.

It opened not long after.

The woman was still wearing the dazzling black dress. She was smiling up at the two of them, and opened the door further up.

They followed inside behind her. 

"Champagne, gentlemen?" Was her first words, as they arrived in the larger hotel room.

It looked like a suite, with a bigger living room area in the middle, with two couches facing each other, and then a open set of french doors to the left leading into a bedroom clearly displaying a nicely made king-sized bed. Some party music was playing lowly on a stereo radio.

On the table between the couches stood an open bottle of champagne, and three champagne glasses beside it.

Joe had thanked her, and was already pouring the liquid, and then handing out glasses to the three of them, before he made himself comfortable in one of the couches throwing his now discarded jacket on a launch chair close by, together with his tie.

Meanwhile, Nicky was curiously looking around and stood now by the huge row of windows, behind the couches.

The view of downtown was amazing: Everywhere it was filled with lights and celebrations, fireworks in different colours lighting up the sky, or big flashy signs.

"Breathtaking." Nicky only said, as the woman now stood beside her. She looked at him, "I know." Joe laughing lowly behind them of something Nicky did not quite understand. 

"Let me take your jacket for you," she offered, and carefully helped him with getting it off his shoulders, as he silently agreed. 

She returned after having hanged the jacket on a coat hanger, then smiled back up at Nicky, "My name is Megan. I understand your name is Nicky?" 

He smiled back at Joe, and then looked at the girl. "Yes, nice to met you, Megan." They greeted each other by a clicking of their glasses, all three of them tasting the champagne for the first time. It was not bad at all, Nicky thought. 

"I'm sorry, I had to drag you all the way up here to share a drink with you guys, but the jealousy of my husband is something I try to avoid." She was walking to the couch opposite to Joe. "Though, the asshole left me alone on new year's eve!" She exclaimed unimpressed, as she carefully sat down.

"He told me he wanted to celebrate new year's eve with the guy's from work... Don't believe him for a second, that's just his usual code for the newest mistress he's been keeping busy lately!" She took a slow sip from her glass.

"Can't even lie to me properly, asshole." She talked in a calm voice, making it clear to them, that she was used to, and very tired, of being treated that way. Nicky felt like there was more to the story than what she was telling them, but that did not really concern him. 

"But, you guys!" Megan then said excited. "You seemed so much more like interesting company, what is the deal with you?" She looked directly at Joe, with a serious investigating glare. "You haven't stolen handsome Nicky from a lonely wife, now have you Joe?"

"Seducing him with your attractive charm." She smiled as she winked at Joe. "Or is it you, who are hiding from yours?" Joe said nothing, only raised one eyebrow as he found her questions very bold, but also quite amusing.

"Or is it something else you are hiding?" She turned her head to smirk up at Nicky, but she did not wait for an answer.

"I saw how the two of you were enjoying your evening." She smiled back at Joe. "You have something rare." 

"There are no wives, I promise. There have never been anyone else, just the two of us for what feels like eternity." Nicky then said as he smiled back at Megan. She looked to be content with his answer. 

"But... Why are you still married with your husband, sorry for asking so boldly?" Nicky walked over by Joe's couch. He wanted to get some more details out of Megan, see if he could maybe detect any lies. "He seems like an awfully man to be sharing your life with?" 

"It's complicated." She just replied resignedly, "Our marriage never had anything to do with love. Well, maybe at first - but that was a long time ago." Joe knew, that Nicky would never get that, as love was as the essence of his Nicolo's soul. He did not ask further into it though. 

They all enjoyed their champagne in silence for a moment, just the music filling the room, Nicky standing just behind Joe.

"Tell me about your lives instead, what do you do?" She asked later, looking between the two of them, clearly done with talking about her failed marriage.

"Oh, just boring stuff." Joe said as he stretched his arms momentarily. "I'm working with international shipping," he explained quickly, then gestured back toward Nicky, who was now laying a hand in Joe's shoulder. "And Nicky is a researcher of historical linguistics." 

"That doesn't sound boring at all, what languages do you research in, Nicky?" Megan asked interested.

Nicky walked around the couch and sat down next to Joe, looking for a moment at his love, but not showing any emotions about Joe's lie about their jobs. Of course Joe was never going to just let her now about their true jobs as hired guns for the right causes, but he was impressed with the quick lie. 

It wasn't something they hadn't played many times before, this game of 'what do you do' with strangers. Joe always came up with new and exciting job titles for them, and made it up to Nicky to follow up. Somehow he would always make Nicky's job sound like the more interesting of them, being the one that questions would be asked about. Nicky did like this game, he knew he was good at it as well.

"My main focus is the romance languages, specially the origin of Italian since the 14th century, as it was first formalized around Tuscany. I do also work on French, Spanish and so on - but old Arabic is a special weakness of mine." Nicky explained not that far from the truth.

" _And thanks for no help at all, my sun_." Nicky had then said to Joe in Arabic, displaying he wasn't telling some crazy lie. 

Joe smiled smugly and caressed Nicky's arm. " _You're very welcome, the moon of my life._ " Joe had replied back to Nicky, in the same tongue, which was his native language. 

Megan smiled at Nicky. "Wow, that's impressive, did you meet Joe somehow when learning Arabic, or?" Of course she had expected Joe to be of Arabic heritage. 

"Something like that, yes." Nicky smirking back at her. Joe had been the one teaching him Arabic, but it was back after they met in the crusades - _after_ they finally had stopped killing each other - not that he was telling her any of that.

"How romantic," she then said, placing her empty glass down on the table. "A love that reaches across language, and culture if I'm not mistaken?" she was standing up, her head turned a bit to one side.

"No, you are quite right." Joe added laughing kindly. "You could say, that we were born on opposite sides." He winked at Nicky who was also enjoying this game. Joe loved how his man seemed to be relaxing a bit more, not as skeptical of the situation, maybe thanks to the alcohol. "It wasn't a love any of us had expected to happen - but i guess love is anything but predictable." Joe liked Nicky's remark, it made his heart flow over with the compassion he felt for the Italian.

He had moved his arm down to Nicky's thigh, and was drawing small circles with his fingers through the fabric. Joe sat his almost empty glass in the other hand, down on the table. They both were back to feeling the buzz from the steady alcohol intake throughout the evening.

Joe turned to give his full attention to Nicky. Now, finally being in a private room at a hotel - only one person but them present, that did not seem to mind their love - allowed Joe do the things he had longed to do the whole night. 

He decreased the distance between the two of them, turning Nicky's head towards him, hand going through his hair. Their lips connected in perfect unison, starting out with only kissing sweetly with almost closed mouths.

As Nicky was being more comfortable with the situation, he suddenly bit carefully down on Joe's lower lip. Joe laughed in surprised at the pinch, but it only encouraged him to kiss more heatedly back.

Their lips parted, gaining both of them more access, as their kissing evolved to a more hungry lust for tasting each other.

Nicky also abandoned his glass on the table, and his fingers was ghosting Joe's shirt, looking for the buttons, slowly undoing them starting from the top. For a moment they both seemed to forget they weren't all alone in the room.

Joe parted an inch away from Nicky's puffed lips then, examine his lover's dreamy gaze with a smug look on.

He moved his hand in Nicky's hair down to his chin, to turn Nicky's attention around opposite side of the couch then him.

Sitting just behind Nicky, was Megan as if mesmerized, observing the two of them, her face very close to Nicky's.

She was breathing slowly with the guys, clearly affected by their little make-out scene, eyes slightly closed. 

Nicky felt curious, as he looked closer at her graceful face - and down her beautiful curvy body. He observed how her breasts was raising with her slow intake of breath. 

Joe changed his position behind Nicky, pressing his front to Nicky's back as he was then turning Nicky's front towards Megan. He traced a few kisses along Nicky's neck, making Nicky feel a thrill going through his body. 

Joe was pressing Nicky impossible closer to Megan, making their breaths caress each others faces, thereby showing his love what he desired of him. It was never forced, and Nicky knew he could stop it anytime he wanted to get out.

But,- Nicky did liked to be controlled like that, feeling a bit trapped between the two of them, the magical felling of newness and curiosity taking over him.

Joe lifted one of Nicky's hands up, kissing it once with his lips, then he was caressing Megan's cheek with it. Nicky felt amazed as he understood and took control of his own hand again, continuing the movement down to her neck.

He felt her warm skin, through the very gentle touch of his fingers. He was caressing just above the neck of her dress. She breathed heavily, as Nicky then slowly removed the one-sided shoulder strap down over her shoulder. 

Joe's excitement was clear for Nicky to follow, as he could begin to feel his manhood press against his lower back.

Megan's dress felt down to just above her belly button, revealing a black strapless bra. Nicky felt entranced by her light and flawless skin, letting his finger trace just over the edge of the bra. 

She clearly liked Nicky's gentle touch, and smiled with her eyes closed, carefully following every movement. 

Joe whispered sweet praises into Nicky's ear, encouraging him in his new experience. Then, he asked Nicky to do something that made him stop his movement. Megan opened her eyes, looking up at Nicky with a begging smile. She slowly bent forward, and then connected their lips.

It felt very different - not like kissing with Joe - but Nicky did like the light touching of her smaller lips.

He finally gave in, and parted his lips to give her more access. Joe was buzzing behind him, kissing more fiercely into Nicky's neck and shoulder. 

Joe had removed Nicky's tie and opened his shirt, and was slowly pulling it down his arms, making him sit bare chested between them. 

Nicky got out of his trance, and started kissing more fiercely. He moved his arms again, letting his fingers touch Megan's bare skin on her shoulder - up to her neck.

Then, she breathed out, throwing her head back letting Nicky trace kisses down her throat. 

It was a very intense make-out session, Nicky would never had imagined every partaking in anything like it. His Joe was right behind him, praising his every movement, or just letting him know how sexy he looked, and how turned on he was making Joe. Megan was in front of him, giving him access to all of her exposed skin on her upper body - which tasted amazingly sweet to Nicky. 

Suddenly, the sky outside the hotel exploded in vivid colors.

They all looked to the huge windows in surprise, Nicky tensed up, while pressing a bit back into Joe, who was partly covering him with a hand. 

"Happy new year, I guess!" Megan said amused, as she almost felt down the couch, and started to laugh more loudly.

All three of them laughed, Joe and Nicky also expressing their 'happy new year' wishes. They all relaxed again, and together enjoyed the show of fireworks that was going on outside. 

Megan tumbled out of the couch and up on her feet in an slightly drunk, mostly elegant fashion. She then discarded the rest of her long dress, and threw it away, while she was laughing and dancing around the room to the music, now only in her black bra and thong.

"Joe," Nicky said in a insecure tone, holding Joe's hand, after Megan had left the room. " _What are we doing? I mean, this is not normal for us."_ he whispered in Italian to Joe, looking back up at him, clearly confused by the whole situation. 

Joe smiled down at him, " _Do you not feel good, amore mio? We can stop if it's too uncomfortable for you, but do not stop because you are scared to do something wrong - you won't."_

_"No, I do - I just... It's different."_ Nicky replied a bit shyly.

_"Of course it's different! You have never tried it before._ _I love you, amore, and nothing will change between us. This is just fun, and I will be there all the time, guiding you, if you need it."_ he said smiling at his love, calming Nicky down from overthinking the situation.

He knew, Nicky was mostly concerned about Joe not liking what he was doing - that was why he had been praising him through it. Joe leaned in and kissed Nicky long and fiercely. 

Megan stood leaning against the door frame leading to the bedroom, still only dressed in her spicy underwear. 

She walked over by Joe and Nicky, who looked up at her. Her body was beautifully curvy in just the right ways. The fireworks was still going crazy outside, and the light reflected on her pale skin. 

She reached her hand slowly down towards Nicky, as if asking him in silence if he wanted to continue. Joe awaited patiently beside him, not wanting to force anything on Nicky. 

Nicky knew then, in his heart, that he was okay, and that he longed to learn more from the experience. 

He smiled back up at Megan, and took her hand, standing up from the couch. Joe stayed, but followed the two of them with his gaze, as she now led the way into the bedroom, Nicky following behind still holding her hand, only wearing his suit pants.

She stopped and turned as they reached the bed, letting go of his hand, and instead started caressing Nicky's naked upper body. She pressed her own body close to his, her lips just below his ear, as she then whispered: "I promise, we will make a magnificent show for Joe. Don't worry about him - i'll make you fell good." Nicky understood she could fell his reluctance, and that she probably had guessed that he hadn't got any experience with a woman. He smiled somewhat in relief, and kissed her more intensely. 

He liked her gentle touch, and stood still to let her explore him for a moment. She parted away from his mouth and instead started to add small kisses on his skin. She was slowly beginning a path down south, Nicky breathing deeper with every touch. Megan undid Nicky's pants quickly, and soon he was just starting in his boxers. 

She then turned him out towards Joe, letting him watch as she carefully kissed and touched him more intimately, standing by Nicky's side. 

Nicky then moved to return her caressing, kissing her on down her neck. They made out slowly and passionately, both very aware of the third person observing them - they were definitely doing a show for Joe, and he loved it.

Megan walked slowly behind Nicky then, her hand tracing in from his side, then going to ghost over the waistband of Nicky's boxers. She was kissing his shoulder, as he bent his head backwards, enjoying her teasing. Her other hand was touching Nicky's just visible abs in the darker room.

She could see, that Joe was biting down on his lower lip, awaiting her next move, very much enjoying the view of his lower being treated well. 

Slowly, her lower hand was moving over the fabric of the boxers, until she finally let it slip inside. 

Nicky let out a small moan, as he felt her grip around his dick, gentle but firm. It was already half hard, and her slow trust of her waist was working, even Joe could see his erection raising under the black boxers.

Nicky looked so fucking good and blissful, making Joe breathing unevenly do to his own excitement. Nicky would moan and smirk at him, performing only for Joe.

After having handled Nicky by hand for some time, Megan was slowly back to teasing at the waistband. In a calm movement, she pushed his boxers down, letting them fall to the ground, Nicky discarding them lastly.

Naked, with his angry erection freed of the fabric, Nicky turned as they both faced each other, side towards Joe, who was still comfortable in the couch, observing them continue their make out. 

Nicky pushed his body close to her, hands roaming her back, her kissing heatedly back, and her hands on his shoulders. He found the lock of her bra, and opened it - only slightly perturbed. He was not use to that kind of clothing. 

The bra fell to the floor, freeing her ample breasts, showcasing her petite light pink nipples. Nicky was fascinated by her body, and started to investigate the curves around the nipples. She responded well to his gentle touch by making small pleasant noises, and he soon followed with his lips.

First he traced around on the bare skin, feeling how firm her breaths felt - but soon he had one nipple caught in his mouth, caressing it with his tongue, the other nipple being massaged by his fingers. 

The sensitivity of the woman amazed Nicky, as she responded immediately to his every touch, head falling back and moans escaping her lips. 

Suddenly, she stopped Nicky much to his surprise, and went down on her knees. 

In the next swift movement, she was swallowing around his hard cook, moving her head back and forth, sucking tightly around him. Nicky moaned loudly, and stood with his head back, eyes closed, mouth open - just receiving the pleasure.

At this, Joe could no longer preserve his self-control, and quickly got up from the couch, needing to be closer to the amazing sight in front of him, that now felt too far away. He was now holding on to the door frame in awe, shirt still open, pants partly down of his hips, as he too had an growing need for more space in his lower regions.

Her pace up and down his length intensified, and Nicky was moaning and begging her lowly to stop, indicating he could finish soon if he didn't controlled himself. But he wouldn't let it end already, and pulled back from her.

She looked up at him with the most self-satisfied grin, and Nicky was losing his control. He quickly got down to help her up from the floor. Then, he lifted her up, and she threw her legs around his waist.

He almost threw them down on the bed together, Nicky between her legs - covering most of her body with his own, and in seconds he was reaching down between them, a hand searching, while they were kissing heatedly.

Joe pulled an armchair close to one side of the bed, and sat down quietly, remembering himself to breath in more air. The scene in front of him was better than anything he had fantasized - Nicky was doing extremely well, but Joe was the one that needed to behave himself - or he would lose his mind, and maybe interrupting the couple. It wasn't time for anything like that now, his Nicolo was getting his own experience, and he wasn't going to disturb that - at least not yet.

Nicky was touching her through the fabric of the front of her thong, and she moaned into his open mouth out of pleasure. He could feel some smaller hill all in front between her slick layers, and concentrated his movement there, as she clearly was indicating how much she enjoyed just exactly that, gripping onto his arm, and holding it in place. He felt how the front fabric became wet by her excitement - it was not like anything he had tried before. It continued to amaze him how the woman's body reacted so directly to his every touch, how it clearly prepared her for the next thing.

She needed more, and he could feel it too, quickly he had pulled her thong all the way down her legs, and to tease Joe, who he of course had noticed had moved closer, he threw it at him. 

Joe laughed at the gesture, catching the partly wet fabric, as Nicky smirked shortly at him. His attention then was back on her, now his fingers moving more freely around her hills and entrance. 

He had thought to give her more attention, but she was starting to beg for Nicky for something more. He of course knew what she was indicating at, but in a faint moment he looked to Joe for guidance - maybe even acceptance. 

Joe only smiled brightly at him, and nodded, sitting on the edge of his chair. Nicky was doing everything so well for him, he wanted him to know that it was perfectly fine with him. 

Nicky moved in his position, his body right between her legs, resting on his two arms, he looked closely at her face, then reached down kissed her once more. 

Meanwhile, she reached down between the two of them, and with a firm grip on his still very hard dick, she guided him to her entrance. Nicky's mouth fell open by her directness, and the sudden feeling of the warmth at the tip of his cock. 

She had let go, and Nicky slowly pushed inside her. The tight wetness he felt surrounding himself was so incredible, he was forgetting himself and froze - balls deep, still mouth fully open.

Joe was suddenly tracing a finger from Nicky's shoulder all the way down to his firm ass, pulling Nicky out of the trance, turning his head towards Joe. "Try and move" was all Joe said, smiling bright, leaving a small kiss on his lover's lower back. 

Nicky's body longed for more of Joe's touch, but he managed to start a slow moment of his hips, resulting in a satisfied moan from Megan. Joe saw Nicky's clear begging, and was beside him quickly heatedly kissing Nicky, while his love slowly increased the speed of his movement. 

Satisfied, Nicky turned his attention back to Megan, who smiled at him. She responded well to the deep connected there existed between the two men, and Nicky loved her for it. 

As he moved his body more and more, he was also slowly losing the tension that had build up before, and now he was banging restlessly into Megan's willing body, letting her know that he was feeling amazing. They moaned, grunted and almost screamed together as Nicky fucked her hard and deeply, confidence completely regained. 

He was lifting her legs up, gaining deeper access and she moaned rewardingly at him. Joe had somewhere in the heat lost his pants, and was unashamedly touching himself, but also sometimes letting his swollen cock stand alone, just being mesmerized by the glorified sight.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Joe silently watching, sometimes touching himself - Nicky fucking with a quick pace into Megan, mouth open and breathing quickly - her tossing her head back, receiving every pound, moving her body with his thrust.

Nicky then leaned down over Megan's body, connecting their lips in a very uncoordinated kiss, while still moving fast in and out of her. 

The feeling of being close to finish was growing deep inside him, and she was encouraging him to keep going, letting him know she was too. 

Not many repeating moves later, Nicky was done for, and he held onto Megan's shoulder with one hand, pressing his cock deeply inside, filling her up as he came. He moved a couple of times more, moaning out his release, seeking the last release. 

Heavily breathing, he raised his upper body supporting his weight on his lower arms, looking at Megan. She smiled at him, and then kissed Nicky deeply, but not long as she too was catching her breath. 

"I'm sorry, I should have waited..." Megan cut him off before he could voice further regrets, "No, it was perfect - I can wait, it's no worry. It was wonderful!" She smiled brightly at him, he moved to her side (leaving the warmth of her deep), and soon Joe was laying behind Nicky, just caressing his back with a slow hand.

The three of them was catching their breaths for a moment, when Joe looked up from behind Nicky, and down at Megan who still laid naked on her back beside a just-as-naked blissful Nicky. 

"Would you mind, if I tasted my man on you?" His eyes was sparkling, voice deep and lustful. Megan winked at him, and looked at Nicky. He had no idea about what Joe exactly meant, but his curiosity had the better part of him. Nicky just smiled looking between the two of them. "Sure!" Megan then said, smiling with excitement.

Joe passed over Nicky after leaving a kiss on his confused face, and sat down between Megan's feet. Then, Nicky understood, as he followed his next moves completely amazed. A curious finger was first examine Megan's swelled wet vulva, as Joe was on his stomach just below her entrance. Then, he reached forward, and placed a kissed on her clit, then started licking down.

Joe's tongue was working vividly it's way around and even into Megan's deep, who clearly enjoyed the experience, moaning quickly as she closed her eyes. As Nicky's cum was slowly running out of Megan, Joe licked it all thoroughly up and swallowed it with pleasure. It was so fucking hot to observe for Nicky.

He couldn't help but notice Joe's expertise, how easily he made her moan or jolt in pleasure, and Nicky loved it. To observe the two of them, moving to Joe's touch, Joe too was moaning at the taste, looking blissfully up at Nicky - it was purely magnificent. 

Megan was almost screaming with pleasure as Joe increased the intensity, adding a finger inside her while his lips sucked at her clit, and Nicky was now laying on his side, head rested on a hand enjoying the view.

Nicky was pretty sure Megan came then, but Joe did not let her rest, just continued aggressively, Nicky impressed how she could follow even after a high. 

Joe looked up at Nicky once more, and winked at him, he returned it with a bright smile, letting him know he was following in excitement.

Joe sat up, resting on his knees, and in a swift movement, he lifted up her complying body. Holding around her waist, her arms over his shoulder, and legs on each side - Joe aligned his hard eluded dick below her, and then started thrusting into her. The moan they let out in unity was loud and lustful. Joe started a slow pace, hands now on her thighs, and he was helping her move her body with his strong flexed arms. 

It was a beautiful site for Nicky, the two of them moving up and down together - chasing the high, vividly fucking and moaning as they sat up. 

She threw her head back, leaning back as well, letting Joe shove his hard prick into her in a rapid speed.

They moved both with expertise, Nicky was really getting a show out of this. He of course knew, and had guessed somewhat, that Joe had been a charming man back in his mortal days before the war - before meeting Nicky. There had probably been plenty to choose from, to share his bed, he had led on as much as he even had courted a couple of people at the same time. 

Nicky did not blame him for any of that - he too had felt for it all, and this was a long time since, but right in this moment, Nicky was enjoying his immortal husband's skills with an awe and wonder. 

Sharing an experienced woman like Megan between them - that was almost too fucking perfect.

In the next moment, Joe had moved Megan around, supporting on her elbows and knees, he was banging into her from behind. 

Soon her arms couldn't hold herself, and she was down on the bed, resting her face on her arms, still being fucked hard and deeply by Joe, screaming with pleasure.

Joe then lifted her up, guiding her arms up behind his head, showing Nicky just how breathtaking she looked stretched all up, and filled with his big cock - and just how deep Joe was banging into her tight little body. 

She came once more, as Joe had a hand on the top of her clit, while still being fucked into.

And then Joe was done - he too came inside her, as he held tight on to her waist, using the last of his powers to stop his movement as deep as physically possible.

They both fell down in front of Nicky, her on her stomach - Joe moved to his side and landed on top of his Nicky, who held tightly around him.

They all spaced out for a long moment, some fireworks still lightning up the sky outside, only the low music from the living room making any noise inside the suite. 

Nicky last thoughts was about how blessed he felt, and how thankful he was for Joe having orchestrated a perfect ending to a unforgettable evening. 

Nothing could ruin the incredible night the three of them had just shared. 

Joe had faintly said something in Italian about his gun not being close enough to the bed, but both of them were just to tired, happy and buzzed from the alcohol to see any point in getting up. 

And so, the three of them felt asleep, all wrapped up together like nothing else matters, naked and content.

* * *

On Tumblr: [Sunonsky](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sunonsky)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story?
> 
> Edit:
> 
> I wrote a sequel to this story!! Wicked Night !!!


End file.
